


Hidden Asset

by fabricdragon



Series: A Twisted Skein [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Food Issues, Gen, Hydra (Marvel), Identity Issues, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Brainwashing, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-06-23 22:25:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15616350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabricdragon/pseuds/fabricdragon
Summary: Continuing after "Asset Management"  Fluffy  and Bucky Barnes (Jamie) go undercover on the SHIELD helicarrier to  help protect Nick Fury (and others) and find  Hydra spies.and stomp them.because Bucky has a lot of pent up anger.... (Fluffy being Fluffy she ranges between murder and cuddles)





	1. Chapter 1

Jamie wasn’t used to going undercover, but he was used to trying to blend in, so putting on a SHIELD uniform and having one of the Hellfire Club’s in house people do his hair to be a slightly different color and within  uniform spec wasn’t entirely strange. 

No, the strange part was the hairstyle made him look a lot more like Bucky.

He was staring into a mirror, trying to reconcile what he saw with his own shattered image of himself when movement behind him made him turn…

He’d seen Fluffy as a black haired motorcycle chick, and as a rich socialite looking like a… well with color in her hair and hotel people jumping to serve…and he’d seen her as what he thought of as herself with her funny childlike clothes… This was new.  _I begin to see what they meant about her looking the part._

“That’s quite a change,” she said smiling at him, “how do I look?”

Her hair was honey blonde, not white, pinned up in an elegant way and she was in dark blue slacks and a turtleneck that looked a lot like a civilian version of SHEILD uniforms.  Her make-up was professional, with none of the crazy colors she usually wore and…

“Your face looks almost a different shape, is that make up?”

“Yeah, contouring can change your whole LIFE…” she tilted her head, “Ready to go?”

Habit formed the words ‘Ready to comply’ on his lips before he thought and he hesitated.  He took a deep breath and looked down at his Arm, “The flesh toned sleeve is good, but I think keeping the glove on it will be better… what are we doing about identification?”

“We’re leaving from the Tower, officially because a Quinjet taking off from there isn’t noticeable,” she smirked, “but we’ll also pick up a few important things like SHIELD identification.”

He nodded, that made sense. “We will have to act as though we are observed outside of the tower…” he looked her over, “but the cover of a secret relationship should hide a lot of slips.”

She nodded, “Oh, speaking of slipping up… in order to prevent common slip ups you’re James Bernardin keeping James–which will also let me call you Jamie easily enough– and I’m using Frances Sanders, which will allow for both Sandra or Fluffy as nicknames, prior covers, or mistakes.”

“Good idea.” He agreed, “Especially if we have to deal with Steve…err… he is getting a heads up on the names, right?”

“Yes he is, through this Maria Hill lady–second in command after Fury on the Helicarrier.” She grinned, “She’s already annoyed about this whole plan, and letting non SHIELD people in on it, and the fact that we are not cleared, and I’ve been lectured tersely by text message already.  Plus officially she’s annoyed about pulling up low level peons like me as we discussed.”

“Not sure you manage low level peon, Doll.”  Jamie raised an eyebrow at her and she grinned.

They settled into their roles on the way over to Stark Tower, and Jamie reluctantly let her use the elevator on the grounds that NOT using it would be suspicious.

Darcy met them when the elevator door opened, “Ok so I have…whoa…I thought the photos were overdone but damn.” Darcy blinked at them both a lot.

Fluffy smirked, “So do I look like a SHIELD minion trying to move up?”

“Yes? I mean… you look like you work in an office but you’re fit… so yes.” Darcy nodded.  Then she glanced at Jamie. “Wow you look a lot less… murdery…”

“Do I?” he was trying not to stare at her rack but… damn.

“It’s partly the hair,” Fluffy said thoughtfully, “Other than that it’s the fact that he’s doing better.”

“Right…” Darcy shook her head to clear it and handed them their new identification. “there you go, the Quinjet will be here in just a few–officially you were never allowed off the SHIELD floors, which are empty at the moment for rehab, until we let you up on the roof.” She glanced at Fluffy, “want a snack?”

Fluffy perked up noticeably, “I knew I liked you!” and they all moved over to the bar for protein shakes and

“Are those cookies available?”

“Yup.” Darcy nodded. “Bruce left them for you.”

“Awwwww!” Fluffy mock sniffled and looked at Jamie, “He’s such a sweetie.”

“Doesn’t he turn into the Hulk? And wasn’t he helping to question people?” Jamie was not at all sure sweet was the right term.

“Yes he does, and yes he was,” Fluffy said happily eating a cookie and slipping one into her bag. “and he’s a bit shy and very sweet.”

“…right.” Jamie said after a pause. The analytical voice of the Asset firmly stating:  _Handler/Owner has exceedingly odd criteria for ‘sweet’_. The part of him that he thought of as Jamie just agreed, _That was never in doubt._ He finally managed to resolve it in his head as _Bruce feeds her and is sweet to her_.  He kept Doctor Banner firmly up at a high threat level in case of conflict, but moved him down in risk level again.

As they were heading up to the roof for the Quinjet he cleared his throat. “Thank you for not punishing me.”

“Wait…” she turned and blinked at him, “what?”

“When I argued…”

“OH! About Steve?”  When Jamie nodded she just patted him on the arm gently, “Honey, I may  sulk and  pout and stuff but I am NEVER going to  punish you for saying no.  The worst thing I would do is send you to wait somewhere else while I get on with whatever it is.” She considered, “and as long as we’re in private, or you are polite about it, I’ll try not to get mad about you telling me why we do something differently – I never got upset about the elevator did i?”

He blinked a lot, no she hadn’t. “No, you did not… I just thought that was, as you said, because it was my job… but… many of them would have punished me.”

“See?” Fluffy nodded. “Just if we’re in public you have to be polite, or in character about it, that’s all.”

Jamie felt an odd feeling that he tentatively identified as ‘happy’ and carefully moved her up against the wall.

“Yeah, well… Thanks.” And he leaned down to kiss her.

The really excellent kissing was interrupted by Jarvis clearing his throat- or making that noise anyway.  “Sir? Miss?  Your Pilot is becoming a bit annoyed.”

Fluffy reluctantly  patted her hair back into place and adjusted her clothes, “Thanks Jarvis!” she grinned at Jamie who had a faint smudge of lipstick on his jaw. “Well, secretly lovers hiding it badly?  I think we got that look down.  Let’s go!”

 


	2. Arrival on the Helicarrier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Maria Hill meets Fluffy, and there is not enough coffee for this.

_Quinjets were NEAT!_ It took most of Fluffy’s willpower to stay in her seat and just look intrigued, because she wanted to run all over and _Look!_

Jamie went up and quietly asked the pilot questions and studied the controls.

When they first came in sight of the Helicarrier, even Jamie had to exclaim. “Bo-”–he hurriedly corrected himself–“Boy! That’s bigger than I thought!” _Great, just great, if I start exclaiming in Russian…._

“Oh My GAWD!” Fluffy let herself out of her seat and came forward, staring. “That thing is HUGE!”

The pilot smiled just a bit–Fluffy hadn’t been sure he knew how–“Yes, yes it is. Most people have a pretty extreme reaction when they first see it.” He brought them in for a smooth landing and wished them a good day.

Jamie got off in a businesslike fashion, his habits and training being useful for once, even as he was making note of what he saw–which included an attractive and competent-looking brunette striding toward them.

“You’re late,” the brunette snapped.

Fluffy took time away from gawking at the hanger to blink at the woman–and narrowly bite back a snarky retort. “Yes, Ma’am. We weren’t allowed off the S.H.I.E.L.D. floors until the Quinjet arrived and then–”

“I’m Commander Hill. Come along.” She sighed and walked off.

They both followed as best they could through the busy hallways. Most people got out of the commander’s way, but one fellow who was looking down at a computer pad almost walked into her.

Jamie moved quickly and smoothly around Commander Hill to divert the man to the side.

“What?! Hey!”

“You almost walked right into Commander Hill,” Jamie glared at him. _Lack of discipline, lack of respect, improper procedure, inefficient._

“Huh? Oh… OH! Ma’am?!” He looked over to see Maria Hill looking dubiously at him.

“Watch where you’re going.” She waved the distracted man off and then nodded, “Thank you Agent Bernadin.”

“You’re welcome, Ma’am.”

She continued pointing out features and hallways and directions–Jamie seemed to follow it, but Fluffy had to admit she was rapidly losing track. Luckily they got to her office shortly afterwards.

“So, you should know I object–” She cut off in surprise as Fluffy raised a hand.

“Jamie, I mean Agent Bernadin,” Fluffy said politely, “I believe you had our orders for the commander?” She touched her eyes and ears and waved at the room.

Jamie nodded and began a quick and thorough search.

Fluffy pulled out a Hellfire Club scrambler. “I’ll just… uh… wait… while you look those over, Ma’am,” she said, sounding unhappy and ill at ease and then turned it on. “Scrambler on. Other than actually listening through a door or vent, or mutant abilities, we’re pretty secure–invented by the club, improved by Tony.” She grinned and her nose wrinkled up, “A pleasure to meet you in person; your texts were scathing.”

Maria had just raised an eyebrow and then nodded as Jamie started the check, and then her other eyebrow joined the first one after Fluffy’s speech. “Probably for the best,” she nodded at the scrambler, “although I checked this morning. You…” she sighed, “YOU killed Director Pierce?”

“Yeah, I’m normally a lot neater about it.” She shrugged. “I hate armed victims. Armed victims with cyborg mutant bodyguards are even worse, but I got the better of the deal I think.” She smiled over at Jamie.

“Ma’am?” Jamie came back with a small bit of electronics. “Looks like a rush job: just the one, and in an easy to get to spot.”

Fluffy nodded, “Probably slipped in when she came to get us. Gimme.” He handed it to her and she closed her hand around it; there were a few popping sounds and a slight glow from her hand, then she handed it back. “Dead as a doornail. Put it back in place; certainly not OUR fault it isn’t working.”

Maria frowned at her, “So you actually are a mutant?”

“Yeah.” Fluffy tilted her head, “I’m a natural mutant; Jamie is a created one–super soldier formula, you know. Problem?”

“No. I suppose I just like to know what I’m dealing with.”

“Well,” Fluffy said cheerfully, “I’m a somewhat sociopathic professional killer, and Jamie is a sweetheart who had his head scrambled…”

Jamie laughed, “She’s strange, and she may be a professional killer, but they did their best to turn me into a sociopath–she isn’t one.”

Maria put her hand to her face and muttered. “Right,” she said sitting back up straight. “You two are here to help hunt down Hydra, which is… infiltrated in SHIELD?” She looked thoughtfully at them. “I can see where James Buchanan Barnes has a good reason, what’s yours?”

“I’m not exactly–” Jamie started at the same time Fluffy said, “Well, first of all I hate Illinois Nazis…”

Maria stared at Fluffy and then started snickering, “Good line, but seriously…”

“Well, truthfully Hydra wanted to get into the club and Pierce got too close and they don’t like mutants because we aren’t controllable, and Nazis and supremacists only like mutants if they have ‘pure white Aryan blood’ and they look it, so basically they are a threat.” She paused just for a moment and shrugged. “Also, I seem to caught hero-itis and stuff because I LIKE Jamie and they hurt him.”

“Hero-itis…?” Maria asked, trying to parse the rapid fire speech.

Fluffy made a face. “Yeah, it sucks. I’m pretty sure I was coming down with it before? But anyway, I think I actually caught it from Jamie because he’s a hero under all that.” She looked sincerely at Maria, “But it’s not TOO bad a case–I mean, we can both still kill people! I’m really, really good at killing people! And I still keep my word and all…”

Maria was staring at her and beginning to wonder what had been in her coffee when the last part caught on her ear. “Wait… I thought heroes kept their word and villains didn’t?”

“Huh? Oh, shit no!” Fluffy shook her head, “Heroes only keep their words to other heroes or civilians… sometimes… if they find out you are a bad guy by their standards they suddenly stop and try to kill you or turn you in or something.”

Jamie sighed, “She has a really strange sense of the world…”

Maria stared at them both. “Uh… right. Well, you have rooms right next to each other and …” she shoved a pile of papers at them both and wished desperately for more coffee, “your assignments–temporary, of course, while we double check your training and see where we need you.” She glanced at Fluffy, “YOU, as a desk worker, need a physical fitness evaluation and combat check: hand to hand for self-defense, and firearm certification. Your cover identity hadn’t re-certified in too long.”

“Cool, that will give me a chance to scope out the weapons.”

Jamie looked at his assignment. “This puts me near Director Fury’s office?”

“Yes. Close enough that it would put you in easy response range, but not so close as to look suspicious.” Maria nodded.

“Brief Stevie–Captain Rogers–about this?” Jamie asked her. “He’s a better actor than people expect, but not great.”

“Already done.”

Fluffy turned off the scrambler and tucked it away. “Awesome.”

Maria Hill sighed, and called in a junior officer to show them to their rooms and stow their gear, and then she went to speak to Director Fury.

~

After Maria was shown in, she asked the routine, “Secure, sir?”

Fury shook his head no and gruffly stated, “As usual.”

She sighed, “They are clearly having an affair, sir, and I really object to–”

“Your objections were already noted.” He looked at her curiously, “How is it clear they are having an affair?”

“He had lipstick–hers–on his jawline.”

“Well as long as they keep it discreet, it isn’t my concern.” He sighed, “Looked like they aren’t keeping up with combat training in the desk duty people?”

“No sir, she hadn’t recertified in some time, although she insisted she was qualified. I told her to report to training at the range after she dropped her things off.”

“Then let’s go have a look at just how bad things have gotten in the field offices, shall we?”

Once they were moving, he tapped the sub-vocalization microphone on, “Can you hear me?”

“I envy your ability to not move your lips,” she said with the barest movement of lips, looking down into her computer pad, and then out loud, “We should have twenty minutes and then you need to check on the re-fit, sir.”

She briefed him as best she could on the way to the observation area. Fury tried very hard not to react to the description of “hero-it is”.

~

Fluffy settled into her room and left to go to get herself “re-certified” on the range. The range was full of self-assured, egotistical young men who thought they were all that and a bowl of chips–she wanted to show them up SO badly she could taste it, but instead she flirted and giggled and picked out the two easiest targets to manipulate.

In short order, one of them was “helping her with her stance” and asking her quietly about dinner later.

She saw Fury and Hill move into the observation room and shivered delightedly–he took it as a reaction to him. She gave both of the men a reluctant “don’t have my schedule yet” and squeaked by–barely–on her recertification.

She saw Hill and Fury leave and left to her “next assignment”. When they both loitered ahead going over notes until she was in sight, she just pretended to be lost.

They ducked into a side room–she followed. She held up her signal jammer and Hill nodded so on it went. “Room secure against electronic eavesdropping,” she said cheerfully. “Well, except Jarvis I bet, but he’s cool.”

“Stark made that?”

“Nah, the club did, but Tony upgraded it for the club when we were getting our privacy interrupted.” She grinned, “You have some serious discipline problems, and that shouldn’t have re-qualified me I bet, but they did because I’m cute.”

Fury sighed, “You are correct, and you are correct: that should not have qualified you.” He looked at her firmly, “I assume you can shoot better than that?”

“Oh, hell yes,” she snorted. “But to be honest I usually leave the firearms to Jamie or another specialist–I have my own methods.”

Hill nodded, “Thank you for pointing out THAT problem, even if it’s not Hydra.”

“How do you know?”

“I hardly think run of the mill sexism is–”

Fluffy interrupted, “–endemic to Nazi, white supremacists, and other assholes everywhere. Most of them are all about hardline gender roles to prevent women from taking men’s jobs and making their own decisions: might lead to race mixing and shit.” Fluffy shook her head, “It’s RARE to find someone in the hard core fascist and Nationalist crowd that isn’t sexist as fuck under a polite exterior. They LOOOOVE their women, as long as the women know their place and don’t complain.”

Hill looked over at Fury who was actually smiling faintly. “You are very likely right,” Fury nodded, “but that doesn’t mean that someone is Hydra just because they’re an asshole.”

“Nah, it doesn’t,” she grinned, “but you can’t say ‘even if they aren’t Hydra’ because the odds of them being Hydra went UP when they were falling into the rest of the bad behavior–especially encouraging a lack of preparedness in SHIELD personnel.”

“They could just be poorly disciplined men who were thinking with their dicks,” Hill said drily.

“Yup, could be that too, but I got their contact information and it will be easy enough to get word out that I am a potential recruit, or tool, for Hydra–they’ll approach ME.”

Fury nodded slowly, “If they aren’t scared off by your boyfriend, it will be a good tactic.”

“Jamie knows all the covert Hydra signals, remember?” She smirked, “If anyone comes near him with something like a habitual recognition code? They’ll find out the blonde babe’s boyfriend is already Hydra, and they’ll contact both of us, or just him.”

Her smirk broke into a cheerful grin. “And then I talk Jamie out of feeding them into the jet intakes long enough to question them.”

**Author's Note:**

> my husband is still very sick and unable to proof read. i must beg your indulgence for a bit.  
> If you notice anything REALLY awful please contact me through tumblr (Fabricdragon designs) twitter or Facebook (fabricdragon aka Kirsten Houseknecht)
> 
>  
> 
> NOTE: as with many of my stories, the opinions of the characters may not reflect author's own.... or be accurate within the story. people are often wrong, opinions are opinions, and some of the characters lie a lot.


End file.
